utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
The Metropolis
'The Metropolis '''is by far the largest city to date. It is the focus of the times prophesized by Marolos: the rise and fall of corporations. It is incredibly large and is located in the middle of the desert of Sepmornia, much of which has given way to it. History After the fall of Phantom of the Apocalypses, a group called First Corporation rose from unknown origins. It introduced people to new highly advanced technology in many fields, among them entertainment and medicine, which became popular in a short time. The effect of the comfortable inventions of First Corporation on the citizens ravaged world was such that increasingly more people arrived to be near its isolated base of operations, in the middle of the desert of Sepmornia. The city grew at a fast rate and eventually other corporations started their operations in the city. Due to the attractiveness of the products the business groups offer, they have become truly important in the society. As the people felt secure in the new city, the superpower of Infinite Legion was quietly disbanded. This is referred to as the Rise of Corporations. Fall of Corporations Fifteen years after the fall of the Phantom of the Apocalypses, the only resurrected members of Revolution Realm are Seleka and Neolin. They are upset about their inability and decide to try alternative treatment for the comatose Micoda as soon as he begins to show signs of recovery. As Micoda slowly revives from his cryostasis he was put to heal from the Battle for Humanity's Future, he is brought into the city by Neolin to stimulate his instincts and fasten his recovery. Around the same time, the old foe called The Magician resurfaces. A man called Timothy appears again, last seen during the purging incident, and meets Micoda to show him the proof that The Magician is now, fifteen years later, in his twenties and likely planning an attack on The Metropolis, and that Micoda has to lure him out. One or more of these events cause the beginning of Fall of Corporations timeline. Micoda enters the city's main square and experiences a vision of the future, where he stands along with a man called Garam whom he later meets, watching the exact same area where he is standing but it is wrecked by a strange explosion, and Garam saying that Micoda could have prevented this. Known business groups * Argus Corporation, the pioneer organization which was the root of The Metropolis. It was originally called First Corporation, but changed their name at some point. They are the largest corporation. Their most lucrative business are advanced video projection and entertainment products. Their leaders are unknown. * Hellgren Group, the second largest business group. The main rival of Argus Corporation, working in the same sectors. Their leader is Hellgren, a sickly man in his sixties who no longer wishes to appear in public. * Prophet Group, the third largest business group oriented around the religious following of the prophet Marolos, who awoke from the crystal some years ago. * Inferno Group, a company consisting of Ferengeil's old subordinates. It is led by Brimstone. They offer security services. Known organizations * Neo Cyborg Party, a political party intent on having cyborgs entitled to the same treatment as other people. They are led by a heavily modified cyborg populist named Glaxter. They are the spiritual successors of Cyborg Party, which collapsed due to inner conflict within the party, who also had Ekatrine, who had cyborgized herself, as a member. * CRYPTIC, a secret group operating out of their headquarters which is located in the western part of the town. It is considered a special police force, a sort of crime fighting unit operating secretly. They are strongly trusted by the populace due to their great performance. According to Garam, they have solved ''"many tough cases including crime lords, drug trafficking and even an attempt at revolution". Category:Content